In this Life
by Mister Evil
Summary: Selene Lovegood can deal with a lot but, can she still deal with an upcoming war and a secret mate she didn't know she had? Veela!DMXOC? or Victor Krum/OC? You decide. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you really have to take a step back to see the whole picture, and when my mother died, that was exactly what I had to do. My dad was a wreck, Luna wasn't much better, so things tended to fall on me to do. Dishes, mopping, and food didn't just suddenly appear in my house when everyone was busy. Which you'd think it would considering we weren't muggles.

I couldn't blame him much, my dad. He'd lost his soulmate but still had two little girls to take care of. He ended up burying himself in his magazine, the Quibbler, searching for all sorts of odd and mainly non-existent creatures to take up his imagination. It's not as though Luna and I went hungry or something, we just had to depend on each other a lot more than before.

Luna loved his work though, involved herself in it too. She'd tell me all sorts of things about Heliopaths or Blibbering Humdingers, how they were around us but we just couldn't see them like they could see us. When I was younger, I believed her. Now, not so much.

"Do you think the Umgubular Slashkilter's like the radishes or the suns better?" I looked away from the window in our dorm to her, she was focused on picking earrings before we went down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I don't think they have a preference." I replied dryly, not having much patience to deal with her nonsense this morning. I didn't sleep well, I felt hot and cold at the same time with a heaviness deep in my chest. It felt like I was in mourning somehow, but I lacked a death to be mournful for.

"Of course they do." She peered at me strangely from the bathroom, her blue eyes were narrowed as they met mine. I loved my twin to death, but we were entirely different sometimes. I collapsed onto her neatly made bed with a touch of frustration as I waited for her. Mine was never this neat, I didn't see the point in making a bed that you'd mess up as soon as you went to bed again.

"I'm ready!" She skipped out of the girl's bedroom's and quickly went up the stairs to the common room as I pulled myself up. She was a touch too cheerful for me right now.

"Right right." I huffed, following her down through the tower until we reached the same floor as the Great Hall.

I didn't say much at all as breakfast ensued but I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around to see no one sitting near Luna or I as per usual. Other Ravenclaws didn't really enjoy our company, which again was fair. Luna kinda threw some people off. I had friends but they were in the other houses, particularly Hufflepuff. I glanced around the room to find Draco Malfoy's eyes on me, it was unsettling how strongly he was staring and I started to squirm.

"Is it just me or is Malfoy just straight up staring at us?" I mumbled to Luna who looked up from her latest edit of the Quibbler to gaze at Malfoy.

"It would appear so. Maybe he's seen a Nargle, you know how they do enjoy misplacing my left shoe." She declared lightly, burying her nose back into the magazine.

"Of course." I sighed a little at that, I feel like we both knew it wasn't Nargles doing that, rather it was Cho Chang and one of her friends. I didn't have many problems with other Ravenclaws but...sometimes I just wanted to bloody punt Chang across the table. I didn't really give a shit if her boyfriend was Cedric Diggory, I mean he was nice but that still didn't mean you could just pick on my sister.

"Did you hear about the Qudditch World Cup?" Kathryn Abbott sat down quickly next to me in flutter of parchment. I eyed the papers as five of them fluttered to the ground. She was forever saying she didn't need a bag and that eventually she'd charm her paper stack to simply follow her about but everywhere she went, she left a trail of them.

"What about it?" I raised a brow, looking back up to her wide green eyes. The year had literally just started and she already had some sort of hot tidbit to tell me about, it was astounding.

"Someone cast the Dark Mark into the sky!" She dropped a heavy addition of the Daily Prophet onto the table with finality. I picked it up and sped through the title and image of the Dark Mark in the sky. We missed out on a lot in the bog country, like quite a lot. We had no idea that this was even happening, but I didn't care much about Quidditch.

"Thats odd." I peered at the mark for a little longer, unsure of what to do about this or what it meant. I mean, it definitely didn't feel like a good thing.

"Odd? Its awful, Selene!" She was emotional as hell about it, running a hand through her already frazzled blonde hair. I peered at her for a moment, processing unitl it dawned on me that she was a muggle born.

"Oh shite." I mumbled under my breath as I stared at her with a frown.

"Yeah!" She threw her one free hand up in exasperation. I opened my mouth to say something for some amount of comfort but the soft PING-PING signaled that Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Good Morning and I welcome all of you, new and old to another year of Magical Education...however. I regret to inform you all that Qudditch will not be taking place this year." He announced loudly over the sounds of groans starting across the Great Hall. I glanced around to see several first and fourth years looking downtrodden. Others looked rather excited however.

"Now now, as I was saying, Qudditch will not be available but! As some of you know already, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore stopped in his speech as the caretaker, Filch jogged through the Great Hall up to the podium. We all watch in some anticipation as they exchanged heated whispers which ended in Filch jogging back down the aisle to the great doors again.

 _"This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host that legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!_ Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete." Dumbledore suddenly grew quite serious as I pursed my lips. I glanced at Luna who appeared to be absolutely enthralled in his speech.

"Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." He waved to the great doors as soon they opened, revealing A group of girls dressed in blue.

I watched them with wide eyes as they elegantly danced up the aisle, releasing some sort of magical butterflies into the air with each weird little moan.

"Good lord." Kathryn mumbled to me as I nodded. This was a bit over the top.

My eyes darted back to the large woman that was being guided down the aisle by Dumbledore, he looked a bit like a small child next to her. Two girls were still dancing in the front however one was doing a ballet sort of thing while the younger girl was twirling and doing intricate gymnastics. I swallowed heavily, feeling a bit disappointed in myself for not being able to elicit awe just by walking.

They bowed at the end of the room leaving everyone to applaud, especially the men. I glanced across the room again at Malfoy to find he hadn't been watching them, rather his eyes were still trained on me. It felt like he was trying to stare until I burst into flames or he'd drilled a hole straight through my head.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore had ran back up to the stage area, waving his arms open in welcome right as I heard solid thuds coming from the doorway. I felt a bit like a toy on a pull string with how quickly my head was darting from side to side.

A series of older, and dare I say, quite attractive boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs. They let out occasional HUAHs as they twirling their staffs around. I jumped slightly as a particularly large Durmstrang stopped and stabbed his staff against the ground next to me, creating a spark effect. He made eye contact and I swear I saw a bit of a smile right before he dropped it and went into a dead run. I pulled my head back as bit, as they did a set of twirls, stopping to blow a large and fiery dragon into the air.

"That was terrifying." I spoke to Kathryn as she nodded, picking a sadly burnt piece of parchment off the floor next to us.

"I'm going to have to rewrite this now." She was despondent as she held the parchment in her hand.

"Is it for Filtwick?" I raised a brow, inspecting the side of the paper.

"Yeah." She looked even sadder as I frowned at it. I pursed my lips.

"I can try to fix it." I offered warily. My wand was practically my child and while it had a pension for charms, it was also moody thanks to the Veela hair within it's Silver Lime body. The hair had come from my mother, however it was only placed in my wand for some reason. I guessed there hadn't been enough left after the accident but I thought she'd put away enough for both Luna and I when we were born.

"Its not like you can make it any worse." She mused, laying it down on the table in front of me. I shook my head, remembering that I was about to do something and pulled out my wand. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Reparo." I whispered to the wand as I watching it shoot out to the paper, leaving it clear of burned marks in a snap. Holy hell, it actually worked as planned this time!

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She hugged my tightly.

"No problem!" I laughed as I patted her back, I was more just surprised it had worked. Last time I tried to fix Luna's barrette, it exploded into a fiery mess on our dresser. My dad almost fell down the stairs when he ran up them. I loved him but I inherited my clumsiness from him.

"Gotta go! See you at dinner!" Kathryn ran, grabbing the page off the table as well as a jelly doughnut off my plate. I sighed a bit and picked up another one, taking a bite out of it.

"Good work there." Luna commented distractedly from her book.

"Thanks." I chirped, taking another bite of jelly doughnut.

"Hello." A strong accent accompanied a tall guy in a brown militaryish uniform. His hair was nearly gone, shaved down to the scalp on the sides and almost gone on top.

"Hi." I mumbled behind the doughnut, watching him for a second and briefly considering if this was a prank. His eyes were deeper in his head and a dark brown, almost black to compliment his large protruding brows.

"May I accompany you ladies?" He took a deep bow as I glanced at Luna. She looked over the top of the Quibbler and gave a brief amount of eye-contact. I took that to mean yes, we were twins but we didn't always do the whole telepathic thing like everyone thought we did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vacancy24:**_ _ **Thank you so much for your review! It's the first and it was terrific to read which is actually why this chapter is out so soon. I have no idea still if it'll be Draco or Viktor just yet, mainly because Viktor hasn't even appeared in depth yet!**_

* * *

"Um, sure. I'm about to leave though." I motioned back to the doors with my thumb and a doughnut still in my mouth. I didn't know who this guy was but he was nice...ish. Just a little terrifying and I did actually need to leave for Charms, we had it with the Hufflepuffs and I was hoping to get a seat that was a little closer to Filtwick this year...he wasn't the biggest person, it was hard to see him when your eyes aren't terrific.

"Oh of course, I shall keep your...sister? Company." He peered at Luna who looked up from her work long enough to give him a small smile.

"That would be lovely." She seemed okay with him around so I took it as my time to bail on her.

I hurried out of the Great Hall and back to the common rooms, I needed to grab my Standard Book of Spells for class. I was moving quickly, quickly enough that I smacked into someone on my way up from the first floor on the stairs.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder at them as I continued on.

"Its fine." I heard a masculine voice but I didn't bother checking who it was as I went. I was more focused on just getting the book and getting a seat in class. I found our door and banged the enchanted knocker three times.

"What gets wetter as it dries?" It took a moment but the ancient voice finally sounded off. I pondered it for a quick second.

"A towel." I sighed, starting to get impatient. A second later the door swung open and I pushed my way through running down the stairs to the girls dormitory and grabbed my book.

I ran back up the stairs only to stop and look out the window. I loved the view from the Ravenclaw tower the arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room looked down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school had such stunning views and I absolutely loved it all. Okay, time to get back to running around like a banshee.

It took me about 15 minutes to actually get to the Charms classroom and when I did, I practically collapsed into my seat. I was huffing as my peers watched my red face hit the desk. I don't think I've ever ran this fast for something, I did't think I ever would unless I was literally running from something trying to eat and/or maim me.

"You okay?" It sounded like Kathryn patting me on the shoulder right now but my heart was beating so loud, I couldn't quite tell.

"I'm just a little knackered." I mumbled into the desk. I heard a girlish chuckle and ignored it to focus on controlling my breathing before I passed out.

"Good morning class! Welcome back to Charms." I heard Filtwick and picked my head up of the desk to look at him. He was standing on the same gigantic pile of books he'd stood on for the last three years.

"Morning Professor Filtwick." I chorused with the rest of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Today, we shall focus on the Summoning Charm! Quite useful for the average witch or wizard, so please open your books and turn to page 234." Filtwick announced, waving his wand to bring the chalk board closer to the center of the room.

I opened up my book and began putting all of my focus onto what was ahead. I was hoping this year would be easier but I doubted it. Somehow, I got more work as the years went on in Hogwarts.

I was in and out in Charms, a hit and miss per-say, it was normal for my wand to be moody but I was really hoping it wouldn't be like that today. Really, the only class I've ever excelled at consistently was Divination but I'm pretty sure that's just because Trelawny thought I'd be some top-notch seer thanks to my wand being Silver Lime. Didn't mean shite, instead I got a moody wand that liked to sing it's own tune.

I collapsed into my seat for Transfiguaration and waited for McGonagall to start our lesson, seemed like I'd be out of breath a lot this year. I'd sat down next to a redhead, like a flaming red head which led me to assume this was a Weasley.

"Hey. Selene right?" He held out a hand which I took warily, I was more just wondering how he knew what my name was.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I shook his hand steadily while staring him dead on in the eye.

"Ron Weasley. Uh, your sister talks about you a lot." He nodded, letting go of my hand. I didn't know that Luna actually spoke to this guy, she'd never mentioned him before which was odd. I remembered she spoke about Harry once before, something about them being similar enough that they might actually be friends.

"All good things?" I smiled, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere considering he'd likely be my desk-mate for the rest of the year. Maybe this was how I got Luna to come out of her shell a bit, she wasn't as odd as everyone made her out to be. In fact she was more emotionally intelligent than I was, she was able to put her finger on the heart of the issue with little thought.

"Oh yeah, definitely." He laughed lightly, cracking a smile at me. Checkmate. This could work out splendidly for both Luna and I.

"So... today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T. level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L." McGonagall's voice was crisp today, making me pay attention. I did want to have some kind of future after Hogwarts and those tests were coming up next year.

"I have placed a silver cup on each of your desks, pull out your wand and wave it as so." I watched her intently, glancing at the cup on our desk quickly to make sure I hadn't somehow missed it.

"Now recite the incantation, _Evanesco."_ I stared in morbid fascination as the snail that was on her desk vanished entirely. She pulled her wand away, and looked around expectantly at us.

"Questions?" Her eyes jumped around to land somewhere in the back.

"Where do the vanished things go?" I head a feminine voice in the back and glanced over my shoulder to find a bushy haired girl that I recognized as Hermione Granger. Sometimes I seriously wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw with a head like hers.

"Well Miss Granger, Vanished objects go into non-being, which is to say, everything." Mcgonagall tilted her head down slightly, waiting for any other questions that Granger might have had. She generally had quite a bit.

"Now then. Begin and do not be discouraged if you cannot cast it upon your first try." I enjoyed Mcgonagall, she was a Indianapolis but she was fair about it which was a welcome breath of fresh air from Snape's authoritarian attitude.

I pursed my lips, pulling out my wand to focus on it entirely. It took me a couple of deep breaths and a couple of tries but something did happen eventually, when I focused hard enough. I mean something vanished...it just wasn't the cup.

 _CLACK-WHUMPH_

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled under his breath as the desk simply vanished from in front of us, leaving our cups, books, and quills to clatter to the ground. I let out a long breath as the professor strode up to where we were and took in the scene.

"While I admire your proclivity to go above and beyond Miss Lovegood, it might do you some good to merely allow your magic channel through your wand at _it's_ pace." I couldn't actually tell if she was amused or scolding me and it seemed like she couldn't decide either.

"Sorry, Professor." I mumbled bending down to pick up my books and quill.

"I would also appreciate if you'd learn the conjuring charm before I am forced to conjure up set of new desks for your classmates." She sounded a bit more upset now, motion to where our desk had been once upon a time. This wasn't the first time I'd done something to the desks in her classroom, but at least this time it didn't have sentience or a tail.

"Right. Sorry." I kept my head down and nodded. I don't know if she was harder on me because she was trying to help me, or if it was just because I'd never be as good as Hermione without seriously struggling. Sometimes I flew off the handle at the slightest bit of irritation, but other times (such as now) I was terrific and looking awfully sorry.

"Class dismissed, I expect everyone to practise this spell tonight...except for you Miss Lovegood. I expect you to practise a conjuring spell of your choice, preferably a table." She declared as the bell rung, signalling our class period had ended and I needed to start heading to Potions. I felt a sigh cloak my entire body as I stood with my things in my arms.

"Mcgonagall teared your arse a new one." Ron's voice wasn't as nearly as quiet as he seemed to think it was when we left the classroom, making me want to smack my head into my books over and over again.

"It was a bit..." A new male voice started up on the other side of me, startling me lightly. "Rough to watch." My head spun to see a boy with ruffled black hair and circular glasses. Harry Potter.

Lovely. I'd been roped into the Golden Trio thanks to my idiotic transfiguration skills, but it might work out if I could some how match Potter and Luna up. I know it's meddling, I do. Its just...they could be terrific together, and I knew a lot about Luna and her tendencies. Potter could do well with her, but only time would tell.

"If you want some help practising, I would be happy to help." Granger chirped, suddenly appearing as well on the other side of Potter. Good grief.

"Sure. That'd be deadly." I nodded quickly, taking a sharp turn for the staircase as the trio continued straight.

"See you tonight at the library, 8pm!" She yelled down to me as I just threw up a thumbs up while I attempted to not tumble down the stairs in a mess.

I literally almost missed the gap of time before Snape closed the door in your face and you were left outside to wait for your detention. Of course this meant all the back row seats were taken I had to awkwardly travel up the rows of Slytherin jeers and wary Ravenclaws. I kinda felt like I was marching to my death right now. I spotted an open seat in the second row and quickly sat down, taking it in a rush.

"I will not bother with pleasantries, you had them your first year. I might remind you, however, I do not condone any foolish wand waving in my classroom and anyone found of this will be escorted to Filch for a weekend in detention." Snape was dramatic as ever after he'd slammed the dungeon door shut, almost tromping down the stairs with his cape flowing behind him.

"With that said, today some of you will benefit from today's assignment: Wit-Sharpening Potion. Perhaps you should begin immediately." Snape's hands were steepled as his eyes scanned across the room, eyeing me for a moment before he turned and went to his desk in the front of the class.

I turned to my desk-mate and almost regretted my hasty choice immediately. Draco Malfoy was just sitting there, his notebook was open but empty. Instead he was just watching me for some kind of reaction, I was feeling warm but it could be the fact that I was about to have a hole stared right through my cheek.

"Um, so...shall we nab some ingredients?" I raised a brow, nodding towards the shelves surrounding Snape's desk. Was he always this odd? Was it just me?

"Of course." He finally turned his gaze away from me to the shelves and stood. As soon as he left the desk, I let out a big whoosh of air that I didn't realise I was holding in. The ease did not last long considering how quickly he reappeared holding jars of scarab beetles, ginger roots and a vial of Armadillo bile, good thing he was my partner, I guess. I did _not_ know these things went in here.

I pulled the scarab beetles over to my side and opened the jar, ignoring the awful smell that it emitted. I almost gagged but forced myself to calm down as I grabbed a knife and went to cut one of the beetles I'd dumped out.

"Stop." Malfoy's voice was gravelly as he put his hand over mine, stilling my movements. I glanced up at him, waiting for an explanation at the half in my possible progress. My attitude for potions was to chop everything else and stick it all in a cauldron.

"You ground these." He didn't let go of my hand, choosing to move it instead to the mortar and pestle.

"Righto." I quickly pulled my hand out from under his, ignoring the odd sparking sensation and scooped up the disgusting beetles, dropping them into the bowl. This was odd and made me want to write my father about it but I'd likely hold off. He got a little emotional sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is so short! I promise the next will be longer, my term just ended so I'll be able to write a bit more!**_

 _ **Vacancy24: Tah dah! Theres going to be a little more interaction in the coming chapters, I hope. **_

* * *

"Selene, I imagine?" A deep voice startled me at breakfast, making me squish the jelly doughnut in my hand. It splattered, of course. Why wouldn't it when a guy from Durmstrang appeared?

"Yup! Thats me." I nodded, grabbing a napkin and avoiding eye contact as I cleaned Strawberry jelly off my robes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sounded quite apologetic which forced me to look up and smile in some attempt to wave him off.

"It's fine! To whom do I owe this pleasure?" I coerced a smile onto my face while I stared up at this dude. I was really trying to ignore the fact that not only was I sure this was the guy that scared me yesterday morning but that he was also a little reminiscent of a prehistoric bird with his large curved nose. Okay, don't be that mean Selene.

"Viktor Krum." He outstretched a hand, bending down to my level. I hesitantly took it and watched as he lightly kissed my third knuckle, it was weird but mainly just because this guy was kissing my hand as a greeting.

"May I have this seat?" He motioned to the same place he had yesterday morning, so again I made eye contact with Luna. She had just peeked over the Quibbler to make eye contact for a second, I elected to take this as a yes again.

"Go for it." I motioned to the seat, focusing back on dotting my robes of jelly.

"Vot classes will you have this morning?" I was a little taken aback at the sudden accent and noted that while his english was great, the accent was a bit overpowering.

"Um, I think I've got Care of Magical Creatures." I declared, making eye contact with him again. His stare wasn't nearly as strong as Malfoys and I was a little thankful for it, considering I could feel Malfoy still staring.

"You do. We're looking at Blast-Ended Skrewts today, very exciting." Luna was interested, I could tell mainly because she'd actually pulled her book away for a moment. Viktor gave her a toothy smile which made her pull the book right up again. I wanted to laugh at that but I chose not too.

"What about you, Viktor? If I can call you that?" I raised a brow, testing the waters. I knew he was supposed to be some world famous Quidditch player and they tended to be...I forgot to meet Hermione at the library last night. Shite, I was thick sometimes.

"I am happy to have you call me Viktor." He laughed at that, making me relax a little. "I was thinking I could see vot you vill be doing in this class." He wasn't done though, he continued after he quieted himself down. His laugh was loud...actually that was an understatement. It could shake the hair right off my head.

"Oh, well...we'll be doing something with...a creature of some sort." I declared slowly, I did not know exactly what a Blast-Ended Skrewt was and it sounded like I'd be singeing my eyebrows today.

"Very interesting." He nodded, eyeing me as I nodded with him...I just didn't know what else to do right now. Like, I didn't know if I was supposed to say something or just keep nodding with him. I'll just keep nodding. 30 seconds later and we were _still_ nodding, this needed to stop but I didn't want to break it first. Someone SAVE US.

"Selene, class is starting soon." Luna's voice stopped me from nodding as he continued to nod for a second after. Bless her, she broke the cycle.

"Oh, right! Well, I'll just be going then." I nodded, standing up and stepping over the bench to leave.

"I can escort you." Viktor went to stand up quickly as well, banging into the table as he went.

"No, really. It's okay." I gave him a small smile before I tried to step up on my tippy-toes and put my hand on his shoulder to steady my precarious position.

"You should go with Luna, she gets lost." I whispered into his ear as he stilled to listen to me. He nodded after I stepped back, I had to force myself not to nod with him again, or else I'd get caught in another loop with this guy.

I hurried on my way to get out of the castle and to the fields near the forest. All the while, I could feel eyes on my back and half way down the hill from the castle, I just flew off the handle. I started spinning around like a bloody poltergeist, trying to figure out who was staring at me when I saw Malfoy just calmly walking down the path I'd just been through.

"STOP IT." I was screeching at him, waving my arms around as he just stopped.

"Stop...what?" He actually had the gaul to look surprised.

"Stop. Staring. AT. Me." I almost started yelling again when I held myself back, keeping my voice _nearly_ level. He raised a brow but continued walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"I know its you, stop acting the bloody maggot! You've been staring at me since yesterday and I'm about to just bloody seal your eyelids shut." I gritted my teeth as he came closer, is it weird that he actually smells nice? He smelled a little like lemons and oranges with cinnamon.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Selene." He stopped for a second but shrugged again, acting like I was a loon.

"Oh, terrific. The rich boy doesn't know what to tell me!" I spun around on my heel and started stomping down the rest of the stones while mumbling under my breath.

I could hear his feet hitting the stones behind me as we went down, all the while I knew he was staring at my backside. I could literally _feel_ him staring. It was irritating.

I arrived and stood on the side of the other students with my arms crossed, I was really just trying to calm myself down right now. Why couldn't he just admit he'd been staring an obnoxious amount?

"Is there a reason you're acting like a child?" Malfoy's voice was deep as he mumbled into my ear which not only startled me but irritated me even more. This wasn't alright with me, he was _too_ close. Close enough that I could feel his breath running over my neck and shoulder, it made my face heat up.

"Is there a reason you're standing this close to me?" I was snippy with him, which I was hoping would bother him but instead it seemed to just...make him chuckle.

"Maybe I just like standing this close." He seemed to shrug off my tone with ease.

"Maybe you should go stand with your cronies over there." I waved in the rest of the slytherins general direction with distaste.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been staring. It was rude." Wait a second...wait a damn second. Malfoy just apologised!

"HAH! YOU ADMIT IT." I was full of glee as I spun around and went to point at him. I miss judged how close he was and clipped his chest with my finger, sending more jolts of magic up my arm. Why was I so hyper aware of this kid? It was almost embarrassing at this point.

"I can't help staring at a beauty." He shrugged it off, leaning a little closer to me than I invited but his words stopped my glee in it's tracks. I frowned, searching his face for when he'd jump and go 'GOT YOU DUMB BINT!'...but that never came.

"Putting the charms on a little thick there." I mumbled, turning back around quickly. I didn't want him to see the blush that I knew for a fact was spreading across my face and neck right now.

I didn't say anything else until Luna and Viktor showed up about five minutes later. I was pleasantly surprised to see she was smiling as they chatted quietly, his arms were held together behind his back but he was leaning closer to her. It made me smile to see her laugh lightly at something he'd whispered into her ear.


End file.
